Just Playing
by BadWeebFics
Summary: KaixRei. Rei thought it was simply playing. It was found to be much,much more than that. At least, it was so to Kai. Oneshot


**For Jenny-dear.**

**Just Playing**

I love Rei Kon's waist. Okay, random statement, I'm sure. But if you knew Rei Kon as good as I did, you'd know he was irrisistable. He had these shining golden eyes and a curvy figure, pale,smooth skin, and was just about perfect. Though, he only thought of me as a friend. "Kai, hey, we're gonna practice the skit, now!" Hi. I'm Kai Hiwatari. One of Rei's schoolmates and former teammates. He was a really sweet boy, and I had to admit I loved him.

Out group in English class was acting out a scene from a book. Rei was playing a girl and I was playing her best friend, who was a boy. We were doing a scene where he knocks her onto the bed and they kiss. I had to push him lightly behind the desk, and stoop down behind it to simulate us kissing. "Really kissing would be cool, but it'd be weird." Jonothan mentioned.

I licked my lips and looked to Rei, who was nervously tucking his hair behind his ears and trying to memorize his script, even though I knew he had it nailed. Rei was downright perfect. Oh, and now that we're back on that topic, I think he has a really cute ass. I almost grabbed it once, but my common sense took over at the last minute. Rei hadn't noticed a bit.

Rei was a very popular boy among the males and females. He was asked out commonly. But Rei turned them all down. Rei never stated that he loved me, but he was my best friend. He loved me in that way. Not really what I was going for, but it's something.

He always claimed that he was only most comfortable around me. I don't know why. I wasn't bouncy and cute like Kacey Choe, who asked him out last week (Turned her down). I wasn't brilliantly popular and beautiful like Isabel Vega, who asked him out on Monday (Turned her down). I wasn't Classy and polite like Claire Fullerton, who asked him out Wedensday (Turned her down, too). I wasn't totally full of myself and a total genius like Maddy Sparks, who asked him out just yesterday. And, he turned her down.

I wanted Rei to have a blissful and happy romantic life. One full of passion, love, and happiness above all. I was afraid that I couldn't give him that. I don't think Rei can take a hint sometimes. I always give him something on occasions (Valentine's, his Birthday, etc.), and he just says "Thank you.." in his soft, timid voice and hugs me. It felt good, but wasn't enough.

I wanted him something fierce...

So, I prepared for the skit. I got in place along with Rei. Our group sat at our table and gave us thumbs up. Rei smiled happily and I gulped, ever the nervous. Rei laughed quietly. "Calm down, Kai. Okay? It'll be fine..." I smiled back and shook his hand. He let his hair down subtly, as to give him the appearance of looking like a girl. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and we started.

Okay..defining point.I pushed Rei lightly, and he fell. I gulped and as I began to squat down..."Whoops!" Someone's pencil slid off their desk and under my foot. I slipped forward. "Waak!"

Onto Rei...

Rei turned a deep shade of red and I noticed I was in a very compromising position. He was laying on his back, and his waist was caught between my legs. Between my legs...Brilliant. Something was stirring down their. Good morning, hormones, how are you? I could hear my heart beating in my ears and Rei's chest was going up and down at an alarming rate.

Some kids went "Ooh!" Since they couldn't see behind the desk, they didn't see what was really going on. The kids in our group were giggling at the "Realism of the moment." Yeah, a bit too real for my liking...Rei gave me this horribly innocent look. "Don't rape me, please." I saw him mouth. I inhaled deeply. "Rei..." I muttered." Rei shut his eyes. I'm not making him any promises. My hands wandered down to his collar.

I gripped it tightly. Rei sniffed nervously. "Please, no!" he whispered, his eyes still shut tight. The kids still believed it wasn't an act. I let my lips ghost over his before I shot up. Rei following suit quite quickly, flustered unbelieveably. Rei went over to the teacher. "M-May I go to the bathroom?" his bottom lip quivered. The English teacher nodded, and he bolted out. "Um, can I go, too?" I asked. My group looked confused. "It's an emergency." The teacher sighed. "Go on."

I ran after Rei.

(In the Bathroom)

I saw Rei in there crying his beautiful eyes out. I walked over to him. "Kai..." he sobbed. "Why'd you do it?" I reached out my hand and he slapped it away. "Go away, you...you...you pervert! You rapist!" I shook my head, feeling totally guilty. Why can't I just control myself? Rei put himself together. "I'm still coming after school. "

He marched back out.

I couldn't help but admire that butt..Yeah..Rei was right.

(After school at Kai's house)

"Okay, Kai," Rei said as we walked into the house. "I want to talk about what happened." I stopped and sat on the couch. "Go on." Rei sighed. "I understand what happened, Kai. Your hormonal instincts took over. Trust me, I felt your erection digging into my stomach." I covered the area between my legs with a pillow.

"So, Kai, all in all. I forgive you." He sat down next to me. He smiled. "Hey, Kai?" I looked at him. "Hm?" He grabbed my chin and pulled my face down to his. "Do you love me?" I paused. "Do you love _me?_" I asked. He nodded. "I've never been kissed..my whole life..." Rei whispered, looking away, as if guilty of this."Want to change that...?" I asked nervously. He nodded and pressed his lips lightly against mine. "I love you, Kai." he mumbled.

I chuckled, starting to undo his shirt. "I sure hope so..."

**End**


End file.
